


She Wished To Hear Those Words From You

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: R and Bobbi are close friends, so when R starts falling in love with Daisy, Bobbi decides to help R ask Daisy out. After weeks of little success, Bobbi and R talk and Daisy is about to ask R out when R tells Bobbi, “I love you.” Daisy leaves thinking R was talking to Bobbi but R was just practicing for Daisy. Daisy only finds out the truth when Bobbi asks her why she’s avoiding R.





	She Wished To Hear Those Words From You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

You loved the sky and being able to look right outside and see the clouds, was something your childhood self would be envious. If it hadn’t been for your friend Bobbi, you’d most likely be still stuck in town, as far away from the skies as you could possibly be.

“Y/N, since you like looking out your window so much, why don’t you ask Daisy to join you?”

You playfully roll your eyes. Of course Bobbi would try to get you to confess your feelings to Daisy. Ever since Bobbi found out about your feelings, she made it her mission to get you and Daisy alone together as much as possible.

—————————————————

“Y/N, come on. Are you willing to allow your fear from being with the one you want? I mean the two of you nearly died today!”

“I just can’t. Bobbi, I literally faced danger today but I’m far more terrified of her saying she doesn’t feel the same way.”

“Let’s practice. Pretend I’m her. What would you say?”

“Bobbi, this can’t possibly work.”

“You can’t know for sure until you try.”

Even though you know it’s Bobbi right in front of you, you’re still shaking.

“D-Daisy. I think you’re amazing. I think… Daisy, I was….Daisy…”

“Breathe, Y/N. Relax. It’s fine.”

“I love you. I never knew I could ever meet anyone who made me feel the exact same way I feel when I look out the window and see nothing but the skies. And that’s how I feel with you, Daisy. I love you. I almost lost you today, and I don’t want there to be another day where I don’t tell you how I feel about you.”

“See? Say that and I know you two will get together.”

—————————————————

“You know, for someone who claims to have feelings for Y/N, you sure have a shitty way of showing it.”

“Fuck off, Bobbi! I get it! She’s your girlfriend now! I get it! Just stop bringing Y/N up.”

“You’re an idiot, you know that? Y/N loves you. Y/N may love me but as a friend.”

“What are you talking about? Bobbi, just move.”

“Not when Y/N is hurting. So why have you been avoiding Y/N?”

“Because she said, ‘I love you’ to you! Not me!”

“When? You’re going to have to be more specific.”

“Three weeks ago after we got back from saving that package from getting into the wrong hands. When I was going to finally tell Y/N how I felt. But Y/N said those words to you instead. Okay?”

“Daisy, Y/N was just practicing what she was going to say to you. You just caught her at the wrong time.”

—————————————————

“Y/N?”

“Daisy, hi. Look whatever I did, I’m sorry.”

“No, Y/N. I’m the one who should be apologizing. I thought you loved Bobbi and that you were asking her to be with you. Bobbi explained everything. I’m sorry for ignoring you for the past three weeks. If you’d let me, I’d like to take you on a date.”

“Oh, Daisy, I’d love that.”

“Great. How about tomorrow? After Bobbi kicks my ass during my training session with her?”

“I’ll ask if she can go easy on you.”

“No. I’d be the same way if anyone hurt you. Again, I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize.”

You get up and place a kiss on her cheek before going to find Bobbi.

“Yeah, I’d like to date you, Y/N.”

Daisy whispers at your retreating form.


End file.
